San Francisco
San Francisco is a stage in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. It is a mash-up of the Resistance series and the Ratchet & Clank series. There is a trophy available if Ratchet & Clank use their Level 3 Super Move, Flight of the Aphelion, on this stage. Stage Description In the background of the San Francisco stage, many Chimeran warships are seen flying above in the sky, with Resistance forces firing at them. A few Resistance soldiers can be seen on the platform on the right before the platform is destroyed by a damaged Chimeran fighter spinning wildly out of control. The truck to the left then attempts to leave, but is shortly destroyed by Chimeran soldiers. After some time has passed, a blue tractor beam is shot down and the stage suddenly ascends to space in the style of Ratchet & Clank ''with the Nefarious Space Station seen in the background. Dr. Nefarious then shows up and throws down the Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler that traps the players in bubbles for several seconds. This continues until the machine goes haywire, chasing Dr. Nefarious into the horizon. ] Characters appearing in stage *Nathan Hale (Resistance) (Intro in First-Person Perspective) *Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet & Clank) *Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler (Ratchet & Clank) *Chimera Soldiers (Resistance) *Lawrence (Mentioned) (Ratchet & Clank) Music '''San Francisco - Resistance' This stage starts with a remixed version of a "Into the Fog" By Boris Salchow from Resistance 3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71fCZwH_eNk. San Francisco - Ratchet & Clank The second phase transitions to a remixed version of "Launch Site - Planet Mylon" by David Bergeaud from Ratchet and Clank 3: Up Your Arsenal''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KBQQsxeksS0. Trivia *When Dr. Nefarious uses his Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler, he can be heard shouting “IT’S THE END YOU MORONS!” *This is the second stage that crosses over two franchises made by the same developer (Insomniac Games), the first being Alden's Tower, and the developer being Sucker Punch Productions. *When the crossover happens a blue light appears behind the center of the stage, this is a nod to alien saucers who in popular culture send down a blue tractor beam to beam up any unfortunate person to be experimented on. **Unintentionally this is also a reference to the Tractor Beam gadget from Ratchet & Clank 2: Going Commando which allowed Ratchet to move around platforms in various planets and the Omegatron Tractor Beam eyes used by the Friendly Guardian Robots invented by Dr. Croid in ''Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One ''which coincidentally also is colored blue. However Dr. Nefarious never once used this technology on his Space Station nor on Planet Mylon. *The moon that appears in the top-left corner during the ''Ratchet & Clank segment of the stage is the same moon used by Insomniac Games for their company logo. *When Big Daddy uses his Level 3 Super you will see several Chimera Soldiers swimming around in the background. *This stage comes with a second trophy to unlock when using Ratchet's Level 3 Super here, considering there's already a Ratchet & Clank stage, Metropolis. The reason why is that, like Franzea, this stage mainly represents a game, Resistance, that has no playable characters in this game, and another game merging the stage has one. And the other case is that each original stages needs to have it's own trophy for using a Level 3 Super. Since the Ratchet & Clank elements merge in the stage, that trophy is dedicated to Dr. Nefarious instead of the Resistance characters, despite the stage featuring 2 games from the same developer. **However this was proven false since The Graveyard is the only stage without a trophy. *A Chimera from Resistance was planned to be a playable character but was scrapped early on in development, the second trophy could have been planned for the character but was replaced by Ratchet's. *As Dr. Nefarious uses his Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler, occasionally Chimera soldiers will be in the background, being chased and trapped by the machine. *San Francisco was originally to be mixed with Killzone. *San Francisco, Stowaways, Paris are the only stages that are based in real-world locations with Alden's Tower's Empire City being only inspired by New York. *If you listen closely to Dr. Nefarious when the Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler goes haywire and chases him out of the stage, you can hear him calling for Lawrence, who was a known butler character next to him in the series. References Category:Resistance Category:Stages Category:PSASBR Category:Ratchet & Clank Category:Insomniac Games